NozoEli Shorts
by AnimeWorldBro
Summary: Title Says! Stories of NozoEli within this fanfic Request stories are taken! Pairings: NozoEli, NicoMaki, KotoUmi! (RinPana and TsubaHono?) Rated T for safety —Might change to M— for reasons. Will contain all genres. New chapter up!
1. Pregnancy

**Summary** : Married AU, Male!EliXFemale!Nozomi — Nozomi is pregnant and is afraid to announce it to Eli. What will happen? (I don't wanna deal with Futanari or Science Babies so I just made Eli a dude + Soldier Game Trio Genderbent.)

NozoEli, NozoNico BrOTP, Hinted NicoMaki, Hinted KotoUmi, Hinted Aqours members.

* * *

Nozomi was in the bathroom checking something. She was slightly happy but overwhelmed by emotions. She was pregnant. Nozomi always wanted a child but she didn't know about her husband, Eli. Would he be happy? Sad? Disgusted? Nozomi didn't want that to happen. What if Eli left her because of a child?

Did she have to abort it if Eli didn't want it?

Nozomi felt a slight headache and exited the bathroom, hiding the pregnancy test result in a drawer. She decided to cook herself some eggs and served plates for herself. Nozomi felt disgusted by the food even though it was cooked sunny side up— it was perfect but gross for the girls taste.

Nozomi took her tarot cards and shuffled it. Nozomi breath in and out, "Queen of Pentacles...Upright..." It was a positive sign but for the first time Nozomi couldn't trust the cards.

Eli was at work while Nozomi stayed home. Nozomi took out her phone and dialled a phone number she could trust.

" _Hello_?" A voice answered.

"Nicocchi!" Nozomi said, she could hear the voice on the line a bit shocked.

" _Nozomi? Is something wrong? You don't call me unless it's something important._ " Nozomi's friend answered.

"Well...What you say is true...I was wondering if you could come over."

" _Well I can, I'll just tell Maki-kun, I'm coming over._ "

" _Say is 3:00 fine?_ " Nico continued on. Nozomi hummed her answer as she smiled.

" _Alright, I'll be there in 15 minutes._ "

Nozomi hung up and went to set up drinks for her visitor soon. She passed by a hallway of pictures. It was from her younger days when she was in highschool. They had a band group called Muse, Honoka was vocals with Eli, Kotori on drums along with Maki who played piano. Umi was guitar while I was on bass. Hanayo and Rin were side dancers while Nico was our manager and main dancer.

Nozomi smiled at the memories, it had been 7 years since they graduated.

Her slim fingers gingerly touched each frame. Her eyes closed as she walked through the hallway. She made it to the kitchen and boiled water for tea. After a few minutes, she poured the kettle and placed teabags in each cup.

The doorbell rang and Nozomi opened it up. Her guest waved to her.

"Nicocchi~! Come in!"

Nico smirked then entered the Ayase Tojo Residence as she stepped out of her shoes. Nico muttered, "Sorry for intruding." Nozomi escorted her friend to the living room with a sofa.

Nico grinned, "So whatcha' call me for?"

Nozomi made many expressions as she handed out the tea to Nico.

"Well...I don't know what I should say to Eli-tan~"

"I can't help if I don't know what you're talking about."

"Nicocchi...I'm...I'm..."

"I'm..?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Nico made a surprised expression but calmed down a bit.

"Whew, I thought it was something it serious! Like divorce or something, I would punch Eli-kun to space."

Nozomi frowned,

"What do I do?! How do I tell Eli-tan about this?!"

"When he gets home, just straight up tell him!"

"But what if he doesn't want the child and if he divorces me!"

"He knew you since first year of highschool! There's no way he would abandon you because of that!"

"But...but..."

"No buts! You guys have been married for 4 years already! Anyways he would've used protection if he didn't want a child!"

Nozomi sinked with the sofa then rubbed her belly.

Nico facepalmed, "Look even Umi-kun and Kotori-chan already have two children! Kotori was also afraid but Umi jumped for joy when he heard it!" Nozomi sunken even deeper.

"If Eli does divorce— which he won't— I'll make sure his life becomes miserable! Always trust Super Idol Nico!"

Nozomi just nodded slowly, a little reassured.

* * *

"I'm home!" A deep voice rung out in the house.

"Welcome back!" A voice replied back, the said person appeared and gave a chaste kiss to her husband. Eli chuckled and hugged his wife. Nozomi circled her arms around him, Eli noticed, "Eh? Is something wrong Nozomi? You don't seem energetic as usual."

Eli could hear Nozomi gulp.

' _She's not cheating on me is she? Nooo..._ ' Eli said in his head scaring himself.

"Hey I'm always here for you. You can always tell me."

He saw Nozomi tearing up, Eli panicked, wiping his wife's tears his thumbs. Then kissed her forehead, "I didn't do anything wrong did I?"

"No of course not...Eli-tan, you're too sweet."

"Will you tell me what's going around your head?" Eli said gingerly, hugging the girl softly. Nozomi played with his soft blonde locks and stared at his warm blue eyes.

"Come with me to the bedroom then..."

"Eh...?" Eli finds his cheeks tinted red. Nozomi gently grabs Eli's hands and drags him to their bedroom.

Nozomi sat down with Eli on the mattress. Eli gave a concerned look.

"Eli..."

Eli knew it was serious if he weren't given a nickname.

"I'm— pregnant..."

Eli's voice croaked, "W-What?"

"Eli-tan...Are you going to l-leave me?" Nozomi hugged her knees, avoiding eye contact with her husband.

"What?! Of course not! I'm not leaving you or our child! I'm just—shocked! I thought you were breaking our marriage! Man you gave me a death scare!" Eli placed a hand on his chest with a sigh of relief.

"We're seriously having a kid though?! Girl or boy?!" Eli asked energetically with twinkles in his eyes.

"I—I don't know, isn't it too early?"

"We have to tell everyone this! The entire Muse! Oh man!" Eli jumped up and down excitedly. Nozomi chuckled at her husbands antics. ' _Nicocchi was right...Eli-tan would be there for me...'_ A smile crept up to Nozomi's face.

* * *

"Nozomi! Hang in there! Please!" Eli cried with pleas. Eli held tight to Nozomi's hands. Nozomi was in pain. She was currently giving birth. Dr Nishikino (Maki) told her to breath in and out but an ordinary person couldn't do that without shouting. Eli wanted to look away as he also felt a stinging pain left in chest.

Minutes later has passed and the screaming died down.

Eli smiled and gently leaned his forehead against his lover. "You did it..."

The red headed doctor announced, "It's a girl, Eli! Nozomi-chan!" Eli cried in joy as he held the baby in his arms. Soon the rest of Muse who were outside came in to give a quick blessing to the baby. Nozomi now held the baby who wailed and cried. She comforted the child.

"Whatcha' calling it nya~?"

Eli thought then looked towards Nozomi.

"How about Mari?" Nozomi quietly answered while resting.

Eli nodded, "Mari Ayase..." Eli kept repeating it then grinned, "Call me Papachika!" The baby girl moved it's arm then began crying.

"Eli-tan!"

"Gomen! Nozomi!"

The rest of Muse happily celebrated with cheers.

* * *

 **Bonus** : (6 years later) Family Life

"SHINY~!" A small blonde hair shouted.

"Oi! Mari! Don't run around the house!" A tall blonde said, chasing the girl who got caught, now in arms. "Papa! Can I visit Umi-ojisan?"

"Hm? Do you want to play with Kanan-chin & You-chan?" Eli said as he picked the child up in his arms.

"Hai! I want to play with Dia-chi too! Even Ruby-chan!" Mari said cuddling Eli, "Haha, we have to ask Nico-obachan!"

"Let's tell Mama first ok?"

Mari nodded.

"Nozomi! I'm dropping Mari at Umi's place! Wanna come?" Eli called out.

"Hai hai! I'm coming down!" Nozomi appeared and gave her a family hug and a swift kiss to Mari's forehead and Eli's lips.

"Let's go! I need drop by somewhere anyways."

* * *

The End. (Should I add a part 2 where Nozomi died while giving birth instead?) Please leave reviews! Criticism will be taken! I'll try to make a gay cliche story where Eli isn't genderbent :P

 **Notes** : Instead of Elicchi— I decided to go with Tan since it applies for girls and boys :P (Technically, I also see Kanan as Umi and Eli's child but eh...Mari is totally a NozoEli child I mean come on— I might also make a drama series of NozoEli & KananMari— with Nico and Dia thirdwheels)


	2. Hanahaki— Love Kills

**Summary** : Nico hated Eli for making Nozomi feel sad— she couldn't get rid of her as Eli was the sunshine, even if she wanted to.

Unrequited!NozoEli, EliHono, NozoNico BrOTP/Sisterly Love (This is more NozoNico **Family** Love— but mentions of NozoEli and EliHono)

 **Notes** : Based on a fictional disease I found called the **Hanahaki Disease (** **花吐き病)** It's a fictional disease where a person starts coughing up petals and flowers that are growing in the lungs because of the victims unrequited love, it will continue growing until either, the feelings are reciprocated, when the feelings dies down or through surgery— which will clean out the flowers but along with the feelings. If untreated, the victims lungs and windpipe will clog and stops the breathing.

* * *

 _You caught me when I fell into your hands_

 _You used to be there when I need you, watching the world_

 _We would dance like nobody is watching_

 _I'm a flower that cannot bloom without sunshine_

 _You are my sunshine, yet also too much rain_

 _You say I'm beautiful, yet I can't breathe_

* * *

"Nozomi, do you seriously think the surgery will work?" A small petite with ravened haired asked, on a chair beside a bed-ridden girl with violet hair. The raven could hear the purplenette chuckling before a small sigh escapes her lips.

"It's one way. My feelings for Elicchi hurts— she would be the death of me~"

"What are the other ways?" The raven asks with interest as she crossed her arms.

"Hmm, I can always di—" The purplenette's turquoise eyes glinted before the raven cuts in,

"Nope, not happening." Nico clamping Nozomi's mouth who laid quietly before Nico lets go of her hand.

"Any other ways?"

"Well obviously if Elicchi reciprocates my feelings—" Suddenly, The purplenette started throwing a coughing fit, alerting Nico who gave a concerned look before pressing a button to call the nurses. The purplenette spilled out blood and a few petals of blue flowers on the tip of tongue engulfed in red.

 _Hydrangeas_ — Nico thought, with regrets of mentioning about possibilities.

Nico tried to gently to calm Nozomi down. Soon nurses entered, injecting some liquid into the purplenettes arm who drifted off to sleep within seconds. Nico could only watch, with her fist clenched. She knew that telling Eli about it would be futile— she knew Nozomi will just be in pain.

She knows the surgery would cleanse the flowers— along with Nozomi's unrequited feelings.

She prays that Nozomi would be better.

* * *

The purplenette awoken groggily with a slight headache, and felt wretching pain inside her abdomen. She winced before a voice called out to her, "You okay?" Her head shot to the direction of the voice. Nozomi recognised her face before she muttered out, "Ah Nicocchi...How long have I been out for?"

"3 hours or so...The doctors came and did your surgery."

"You stayed for this long?" Nozomi asked.

"Yup, but I stayed out for lunch. I'll be here for a while."

Nozomi smiled, "Thank you...It means a lot to me." Nico felt a smile creeping to her face, finally seeing a genuine smile out of the girl. "Anyways— do you feel better? Any different?" Nico questioned.

"I feel like I've died..."

Nico hummed a bit then pointed, "Right, you have a scar somewhere around your chest..." Nozomi tugged her shirt softly then saw white bandages wrapped around her chest.

A big scar that would leave the sign of the _Hanahaki Disease_.

A scar that would also remind her of Eli.

But to Nozomi, she just nodded, "I think the surgery worked, Nicocchi, I don't feel sad of thinking Elicchi anymore..." Nico frowned then smiled. "That's good. We can continue with Muse practices after you recover. Only us two knows you have the disease."

Soon after a few days, Nozomi got discharged and continued on with her life.

* * *

"1, 2, 3...1, 2, 3...1, 2— Nozomi! You're falling behind! You didn't slack off during the holidays did you?" A blonde said who clapped her hands repeatedly stopped. She had taken over Umi from time to time to take over the choreography of Muse.

Nozomi pouted, "Elicchi~! Give me a brea—" Before Nozomi knew it, she coughed once and placed a hand over her mouth. She glanced down to her hand and her eyes widened.

It was a petal— another _Hydrangea_ — it was pink instead of blue.

Nozomi quickly shoved the petal into her pocket. Eli and the others gave a puzzled look, "Nozomi? Are you okay? Y-You can take a break if you want." Eli said, concerned for her best friend. Nico gives a look to Nozomi who slowly nods.

"Nozomi-chan? Take a break! We really need you for the final live! You're the Goddess of Muse!" A ginger said, rubbing her hand softly against the purplenette's back. She could feel herself coughing again but kept the flowers within her mouth. She looked away and nodded.

Nozomi sat down besides the door, while others continued practice. She took a tissue and spat all the petals out, leaving a floral taste in her throat. She drank a bottle of water then watched her best friend Eli dancing as she decided to switch with Umi. Nozomi watched her smiling happily with the others— especially with Honoka— leader of Muse.

Nozomi felt pain throbbing her chest and her throat tightening.

Nozomi knew Eli wasn't hers but she felt incredibly jealous when Eli didn't pay no mind to Nozomi who was probably gonna die if the Hanahaki keeps continuing. Nozomi mentally noted, ' _Calm down, she doesn't know...she doesn't know..._ ' Nozomi blenched as she saw Honoka clinging to Eli.

' _Why didn't the surgery work? Why?_ ' The thought came.

Nozomi stood up and ran for the exit, feeling her lungs strain. She felt her stomach twirling— she made a run to the nearest restroom. She entered and locked the one of the doors stalls. She lifted the toilet bowl and retched everything out. She could smell the foul odour but mixed with pollen— and metallic smell of blood.

Nozomi heard the main restroom door open. Nozomi quickly flushed the bowl and wiped the remaining blood with her sleeve.

Nozomi stepped out of the stall and made a surprised expression.

"E-Elicchi?"

"Nozomi! Are you okay? You suddenly ran out of practice! Everyone's worried you know!" Eli stepped closer and placed her hands on the turquoise eyed girl's shoulders. Nozomi smiled, "I'm okay, I just...I just feel sick..." Eli gave a solemn look. "Eh? Did you catch a cold or something?"

 _Yeah, my love for you is disease that can never be cured._ Nozomi internally made a sarcastic remark.

"You can always tell me anything, Nozomi! You're my best friend!" Nozomi cringed at the last sentence, smiling even wider than before. Suddenly another voice entered the bathroom, Nozomi felt the hands that were on her shoulders gone.

"Eli-chan! Did you find Nozomi?"

Nozomi recognised the voice, it was the familiar ginger haired, Honoka. Nozomi once cringe again when she saw Honoka hugging Eli. Soon afterwards, footsteps came inside, the rest of Muse joins in. Nozomi wanted to escape, she felt her mind getting dizzy— like it was gonna blow up. Her throat itching from sudden movements growing within her.

She stumbled slightly and felt her hand getting dragged by a raven.

"Nicocchi...?"

* * *

"Hey? You awake—?" A voice rung in the purplenette's head. She shot up from the bed and looked around while sweat dropped sideways. She could hear own voice— panting restlessly. She was in the infirmary room

"Nicocchi?"

Nozomi looked at Nico, her face was covered with the most angriest expression she has seen in her life.

"What the hell Nozomi?! You said the surgery would work! Why? Why are you coughing again? Please..." Nozomi was astounded by Nico who suddenly had tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Please...I don't want you to die! Damn it! Why?!"

Nozomi startled the petite girl but brushing her hands against her cheek. She wiped the tears slowly, "Nicocchi..."

"You— you're like a big sister to me! I—I was always alone! I had to take care of my siblings because I was the eldest—" Nico's voice croaked, she continued,

"For the first time in my l-life— I felt dearly loved! Like I said— you're like a big sister— I get to experience it—"

"That's why I want you to live—! Damn it! I know you like Eli and all— and I'm nothing like her, I want you to live."

Nozomi sat frozen, after registering everything that had happened, she embraced the raven in her arms.

"Thank you...Thank you...Thank you for everything you've done Nicocchi."

* * *

Nozomi decided to get another surgery done since the last one didn't work out. Nico stayed besides her.

Nozomi got another large scar on her chest. The white bandages were wrapped around.

* * *

It came coming back— after one, two— four surgeries— Nozomi gave up.

The petals spilled out, drops of blood over papers. She felt the thorns of the stems prickling her throat. She felt withering flowers escaping her mouth and swaying all over the floor. Her love for Eli didn't die down— it was inevitable. Nozomi painfully smiled, Eli went out with Honoka to get parfaits.

Maybe Nozomi regretted making Muse— Maybe she would've have Eli for herself if she hadn't linked everyone.

Blood trickled down Nozomi's lips, soaking her green bowtie. Her uniform covered in multiple colours of flowers— ranging from many types, hydrangeas, roses, sunflowers, daisys, orchids etc. All stained in blood.

' _I'm sorry Nicocchi— I can't continue on like this...I'm sorry everyone...'_

Her eyelids slowly dropped, her vision getting blurry before turning black. Her eyes slowly opened to find a bright light.

* * *

She found herself walking field of flowers. She kneeled down and picked a flower. She smelled the aroma and looked around.

She found a certain blonde with her hair loose, a straw hat on her head and basket besides her filled with flowers. The blonde turned around and smiled at the girl.

"Nozomi."

"Elicchi...?"

Nozomi tried to step closer, a transparent wall blocking— like a glass cage surrounding the field— a glass maze.

"Nozomi."

That was the last thing she heard before a long beep and cries were heard.

* * *

The End. The ending makes sense to me— I'm sorry for those who don't get it. This is mostly NozoNico BrOTP with NozoEli messy. Please leave reviews and comments T-T! I may not be the best writer but I strive to be one! The beginning took me a while to come up with— I'm not good at poetry at all so some of them are quotes or lines you heard before. The beginning line for those who don't get it is before Muse was created, that it was just Eli and Nozomi.

 **Notes** : I forgot to mention (not), The Hanahaki Disease— usually people doesn't go through surgery and just lives with the unrequited pain until they die because they want to keep their feelings. (I see Nozomi totally doing that) I'm an ass.


	3. Texting

**Summary** : Nozomi and Eli texts on the phone.

NozoEli (Mini-Fluff) Rated T for swearing

* * *

 **Nozomi69** : Elicchi~!

The purplenette typed on her phone while laying on her bed. She grinned as soon as she got a reply.

 **Elichika** : Nozomi? Is there something wrong?

 **Nozomi69** : Nope~! Just wanna know if ya wanna get some parfaits tmr afterschool ;)

 **Elichika** : I don't mind, I just need to finish some council work then we can go, sounds fine?

 **Nozomi69** : Anything before my beloved Elicchi~

 **Elichika** : Nozomi!

 **Nozomi69** : Should I go eat 2 servings~?

 **Elichika** : Oh, I think 1 is enough. It's pretty big for a person already.

 **Nozomi69** : Its fine~ I still have an empty stomach for you ;)

 **Elichika** : That's not good Nozomi! That's really unhealthy! You shouldn't skip your breakfast, lunch or dinner!

The purplenette chuckled, imagining the flustered face worried tone of her best friend.

 **Nozomi69** : Wanna come to my house after that~?

It took a few seconds before an another message appeared.

 **Elichika** : Hmm, I guess so. What are we gonna do?

 **Nozomi69** : Something fun ofc~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Elichika** : Oh ok, we can play games I guess.

 **Elichika** : We have to finish our homework of course! I have to tell Arisa about this anyways.

Nozomi gave a slight frown even from her obvious hints.

 **Nozomi69** : I got chocolate~ We can do things with it~!"

 **Elichika** : Harasho! But Nozomi, I don't think we can do anything else with it other than going into your mouth.

 **Nozomi69** : So you like it that way ehhh?

 **Elichika** : What do you mean, Nozomi?

 **Nozomi69** : Wanna come over now~?

 **Elichika** : Hey don't ignore my question!

 **Nozomi69** : I still have a lot of chocolate~ It's so deliciousssss

 **Elichika** :...

 **Elichika** : I'm coming over.

 **Nozomi69** : That's my Elicchi~ We're gonna have so much fun!

 **NYazaNii** : Get a fucking room, you guys do know this the group chat right?

 **NYazaNii** : Damn useless gays.

* * *

The End, I'm not sure what I was doing while making this lol. Leave reviews and comment! Sorry if this is short, I have another story that's around 3000 words already, I'm checking any mistakes for that one.


End file.
